Can i
by Selvi Uzumaki
Summary: "Naruto cinta Hinata  Naruto cinta Hinata  Naruto-Cinta-" Hinata bergeming menatap tubuh pemuda yang berbaring di atas ranjang berbalut kemeja putih kebesaran. Just like sleeping angel. Tapi.. "Kalian berdua memang paling cocok dengan warna merah". RnR


**A/N : *Lirik kiri kanan* Kukukukuk Sumimasen deshita~ *Lambai2* Ahahahaha Hai semua siapa saja yang baca ini fic.. Sebelumnya saya mau minta ma'af karena fic saya yang satunya lagi mandek.. Hihihihi Gomen ne, lagi ga punya ide cerita dan lagi ga mood lanjutin.. hehehehe Kalo fic ini sih sudah lama ada di lappi tapi males ngepublish.. Awalnya ini fic bukan untuk NaruHina, hehehe Tapi karena sayang nganggur di lappi ga diapa-apin mending saya publish di mari aje pake chara NaruHina.. hihihi Jadi kalo ceritanya agak aneh, gomen yooooo~ ini bikin pas otak saya lagi keranjingan kehidupan psikopat.. **

_**Happy Reading~!**_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Can i_ © Selvi Uzumaki**

_**Rate M for Reason Bloody scene**_

**Genre : Angst, Tragedy (semoga ga salah genre, kalo salah kasih tau ya? biar bisa saya edit. :D)**

**Saya terbuka dengan saran dan kritik. _Review or Flame_? Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda.**

_**Don't like? Up to you!**_

.

.

.

"Ayolah. Ini bukan akhir dari semuanya, Hinata." Seorang lelaki berambut hitam kelam menepuk punggung seorang wanita yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak, semua sudah berakhir untuk ku." Sahut wanita bernama Hinata itu sambil mengambil sesuatu dalam tas yang dari tadi disandangnya.

.

_Sebuah goresan yang telah terukir satu kali akan selamanya membekas walau sekeras apapun kau berusaha untuk menghapusnya._

.

"Kau yakin mau melakukan itu?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Ya. Lagipula itu takkan berarti apapun baginya. Yang kulakukan takkan sebanding dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya." Hinata menyahut sambil memutar-mutar sebuah benda berbungkus kain jingga ditangannya. Menatap benda itu dengan tatapan lemah.

"Kau.. benar-benar yakin dengan semua ini?" Lelaki itu memandang Hinata dalam dengan sepasang bola mata onix miliknya, memantapkan pertanyaannya lagi.

"Ya." Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan lelaki tadi yang masih memandangi punggungnya sampai menghilang dari indera penglihatannya.

.

_Lagipula, apa gunanya bagimu menghapus goresan itu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan goresan itu terukir?_

_._

Hinata melemparkan tasnya sembarang begitu masuk kekamar. Menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjang sambil memeluk benda berbungkus kain jingga tadi di dadanya.

"Bisakah sekarang?" Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya. Menghirup nafas dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan berat melalui mulutnya.

.

_Lalu apa dengan membiarkan goresan itu tetap ada maka kau juga akan tetap ada?_

_._

"Apa ini akan sakit, Naruto?" Hinata kembali bergumam. Genggamannya semakin mengerat pada benda berbungkus kain jingga tersebut.

"Apa ini akan sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan?" Setitik air hangat mengalir dengan lembut dari kelopak mata kanannya yang masih tertutup.

.

_Sudahlah. Bagaimanapun juga, pada akhirnya aku akan bisa bersama mu kan?_

_._

"Eh?" Hinata membuka matanya. "Apa yang sedang ku lakukan?" Bergegas bangun dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Naruto~! Ayo cepat bangun~! Ini sudah siang~! Aku akan membuat sarapan buatmu dulu~!" Hinata berlari ke dapur dan langsung membuat sarapan secepat yang dia bisa.

"Apa yang kulakukan sih! Ini kan sudah saatnya sekolah!" Hinata mulai sibuk membuat sarapan dan selesai setelah menyiapkan semua makanan yang di masaknya tertata rapi di atas meja makan.

"Humm.. Selesai." Meletakkan garpu dan sendok sebagai pelengkap terakhir diatas meja tersebut. Hinata tersenyum menatap hasil kerjanya, Naruto pasti akan makan dengan lahap, pikirnya.

"Naruto~! Ayo cepat kesini~!" Hinata berteriak keras kearah kamar yang berada tepat diseberang ruang makan. Namun tak ada respon ataupun jawaban dari orang yang dipanggil.

"Naruto~~" Hinata kembali memanggil. Namun seperti panggilan pertamanya tadi, tak ada respon sama sekali dari orang bersangkutan.

"Naruto?" Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Naruto. Mengetuk pintu kamar yang masih tertutup itu, pelan.

"Naruto? Kau sudah bangun?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto?"

Hinata mencoba membuka kamar itu. Tak terkunci.

"Naruto?"

Melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar itu. Gelap.

"Naruto? Kau masih tidur?"

Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar gelap itu.

"Naruto?"

Berusaha mencari sakelar lampu yang ada disisi kanan pintu dan memencetnya. Memberikan kesempatan bagi cahaya untuk merajai ruang itu.

Hinata terdiam. Tak ada kata yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya yang kini bergetar. Tanpa perintah dari otak, kedua tangannya langsung bergerak menutup mulutnya.

Diam.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pelan ke depan. Disentuhnya selimut jingga yang ada diatas ranjang besar di depannya. Menarik selimut itu pelan dan menjatuhkannya dilantai. Sebuah keterkejutan tergambar jelas di matanya, namun detik berikutnya sebuah senyum bertengger dengan lembut di bibirnya yang sudah tak lagi tertutup telapak tangan.

"Naruto.." panggilnya lembut. "Kau masih tidur, sayang..." berjalan dan duduk di sisi kanan ranjang tersebut.

"Naruto.." panggilnya kembali. "Kau mau makan sekarang?" Membelai rambut seseorang yang terbaring disana. Rambut kuning yang sedikit acak-acakan dan berkilau lembut saat disapa oleh cahaya lampu dari kamar tersebut.

"Naruto? Kau tak mau bangun ya?" Di ciumnya rambut itu lembut. Tak ada sedikitpun gerakan dari si pemilik rambut itu akan semua tindakan Hinata.

"Naruto..." Hinata kembali membelai rambut itu. Kemudian beranjak dan menarik tirai di ujung ranjang tersebut yang sedari tadi tertutup di kamar itu. Dengan segera cahaya matahari menerangi kamar itu. Mengalahkan cahaya lampu yang tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan cahayanya.

Hinata menatap nanar ke atas ranjang. Di sana kini dapat terlihat dengan jelas seorang pemuda yang terbaring dengan tenang. Rambut kuning menyala miliknya nampak acak-acakan, menutupi hampir kedua matanya yang juga tertutup rapat menutupi kristal yang tertanam di dalamnya. Begitupula dengan kedua belahan bibirnya, tertutup rapat. Kulit wajahnya yang berwarna tan kini nampak putih, ah bukan, kulit wajahnya kini pucat seakan tak ada pembuluh darah yang mengalirkan darah kesana demi membuat rona kemerahan. Tiga pasang goresan dikedua belah pipinya nampak terukir semakin dalam.

"Naruto..."

Tubuh pemuda itu dibalut oleh sebuah pijama putih polos yang terlihat kelonggaran. Sebagian atas bahunya dapat terlihat dengan jelas karena ukuran pijama yang tak sesuai. Tangan kanan pemuda itu tergeletak rapi diatas dadanya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya tertekuk dengan indah di sisi kepalanya.

_Just like sleeping angel._

"Naruto..." Hinata mendekati pemuda itu lagi dan menarik tangan kanannya, kemudian menciumnya. Sedangkan si pemuda yang dari tadi dipanggil sama sekali tak memberikan reaksi akan panggilannya.

.

_Apa kau akan puas kalau aku melakukan ini? Apa kau akan selamanya berada disampingku jika aku melakukan ini?_

_._

Hinata terdiam dan dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman tangannya terhadap pemuda yang ada didepannya. Wajahnya berubah ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar.

"A—a—a.." suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat.

"Na—Naruto.." tatapannya tertuju pada pemuda yang masih terbaring di depannya. Pemuda yang walau berapa kalipun dia panggil namanya tak akan pernah menjawab panggilannya.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Hinata menghambur ketubuh pemuda itu. Melepaskan kancing pijama yang dipakainya kasar. Dan berhenti setelah pijama tersebut terbuka dan mempertontonkan tubuh si pemuda.

"Naruto.."

Hinata menyentuh tubuh si pemuda.

"Naruto.."

Menyentuh dengan tangan gemetaran terhadap sayatan-sayatan yang ada ditubuh itu.

"Naruto.."

Merabanya lembut dengan jemarinya.

"Na—Naruto.." sebuah tetesan hangat jatuh diatas sayatan itu. Sayatan yang kini sudah tak mengeluarkan darah, namun masih berada dengan gagahnya memisahkan kesatuan antara kulit itu. Sayatan yang tak hanya satu namun puluhan. Sayatan yang masih menganga demi menyapa udara agar bisa langsung bertemu dengan daging dibawahnya.

.

"_Hinata benar-benar mau aku melakukannya?" Tanya seorang pemuda pada wanita yang kini berdiri dihadapannya._

"_Un! Naruto bilang Naruto cinta sama Hinata kan? Kalau begitu Naruto harus mau melakukannya." Sahut si wanita ceria._

"_Tapi Hinata—"_

"_Naruto cinta sama Hinata kan?" Si wanita memotong omongan si pemuda dan balas bertanya padanya dengan tatapan penuh keceriaan._

_Si pemuda bergeming menatap si wanita yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya padanya. Ya tuhan, hanya dengan senyuman wanita ini si pemuda bisa terus hidup._

"_Baiklah." Sahut si pemuda tak kalah ceria dengan senyum memikatnya._

_._

Hinata bergeming. Tubuhnya kini tak lagi gemetar. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang terbaring didepannya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Naruto cinta Hinata~"

Hinata mulai bersenandung.

"Naruto cinta Hinata~"

Melangkah keluar kamar itu dengan bahagia kemudian menuju kamarnya dan keluar sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan kain jingga ditangannya.

"Naruto cinta Hinata~"

Membawa bungkusan itu ke kamar Naruto dan langsung duduk disisi kanan ranjang tersebut.

"Naruto mau melakukan apapun buat Hinata~" senandungnya bahagia.

"Mau melakukan apapun~" senandungnya dengan sedikit bingung.

"Mau.. melakukan.. apapun.." suaranya kembali bergetar.

"Mau.." Hinata menatap nanar pada sosok pemuda didepannya. Deraian air mata kini mengalir dengan nyamannya melalui kelopak matanya. Perlahan dia membuka bungkusan kain jingga yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Diam sambil menatap benda yang kini tak lagi terbungkus itu dengan nanar.

Belati.

.

"_Pakai ini ya?" Si wanita dengan riang menyerahkan sebuah benda berbungkus kain jingga pada pemuda yang ada di depannya._

"_Baik." Sambut si pemuda sambil tersenyum kemudian membuka bungkusan kain jingga tersebut. Kedua bola mata kristal birunya terbelalak, namun detik berikutnya dia kembali tersenyum kearah si wanita._

"_Indah kan? Hinata sengaja mengambil itu di tempat rahasia ayah lo!" Jelas si wanita berbinar-binar._

"_Ya. Indah sekali." Sahut si pemuda sambil meraba benda ditangannya kini. Si wanita memperhatikan dengan cermat sambil sesekali tersenyum._

"_Kenapa Naruto cuma merabanya? Ayo dicoba!" Ucapnya antusias. Si pemuda terperanjat, namun kembali, detik berikutnya sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya._

_Si pemuda memegang benda itu di tangan kanannya kemudian melebarkan telapak tangan kirinya. Dengan hati-hati si pemuda menulis dengan ujung benda itu ke telapak tangannya membentuk sebuah kata._

"_Hinata menyukainya?" Tanya si pemuda setelah selesai menulis sebuah kata di telapak tangannya. Hinata menatap telapak tangan itu dengan berbinar-binar. _

"_Ai.." ejanya pelan._

.

Hinata menatap tubuh diam itu dalam diamnya. Dan kembali sebuah senyuman menghinggapi bibirnya yang mungil.

"Naruto mau disebelah mana?" Tanyanya riang sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah pemuda yang tetap setia tanpa ekspresi di pembaringannya tersebut.

"Di kiri seperti punya Naruto ya?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menyentuh tangan kiri si pemuda dan memperhatikan sebuah sayatan yang terpatri disana dengan cermat.

"Indah..." gumamnya sambil mencium telapak tangan itu dengan lembut. Sebuah tetesan air mata kembali mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

"Oke! Sudah Hinata putuskan." Hinata berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua belah tangannya. Kilat mata cerianya kembali terpampang dengan jelas.

"Hinata juga akan memberikan Naruto goresan yang tak kalah indah." Ikrarnya ceria.

.

"_Hinata suka?" Tanya si pemuda sambil tersenyum memandang wajah wanita yang kini masih memandangi telapak tangan kirinya intens._

_Wanita itu tak menyahut._

"_Hinata? Suka?" Tanya si pemuda lagi, dan kali ini berhasil menarik perhatian si wanita dari telapak tangannya._

"_Un!" Si wanita mengangguk riang._

"_Hehehehe." Si pemuda memberikan cengiran indahnya. _

"_Hinata mau lagi." Si wanita kembali berbicara dengan riang dan berhasil membuat si pemuda meneguk ludah._

"_Eh?" Membuat si pemuda berhasil melongokkan kepalanya tak percaya kepada si wanita._

"_Iya. Hinata mau lagi." Sahutnya dengan semakin antusias._

_Si pemuda diam menatap wanita yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya sambil terus menatapnya. Bagaimana ini, pikir si pemuda. _

"_Naruto?" Si wanita menatap bingung kearah si pemuda yang sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada benda yang kini masih berada digenggamannya._

"_Naruto?" _

_._

"Ukh..." tetesan merah anyir mengalir dengan lembut dari telapak tangan Hinata. Ringisannya terdengar sayup ditengah kamar besar yang diterangi cahaya matahari itu. Tetesan-tetesan merah itu menitik tetes demi tetes keatas telapak tangan pemuda yang setia berbaring dihadapannya tanpa bergerak. Hinata berusaha tersenyum mengindahkan rasa perih yang kini menguasai telapak tangan kirinya. Menatap puas kearah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ai.. indah kan?" Tanyanya ke pemuda di depannya. "Tak kalah dengan punya Naruto kan?" Sambungnya sambil mengatupkan telapak tangan kirinya itu ke telapak kiri pemuda di depannya kemudian tersenyum.

"Sekarang Naruto mau dibagian mana lagi?" Tanya Hinata kembali.

Namun seperti yang sudah dia ketahui, berapa kalipun dia bertanya pemuda di depannya tak akan pernah memberikan jawaban.

"Oke! Kalau itu mau Naruto." Sambungnya lagi seolah-olah pemuda di depannya itu sudah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Dengan santai Hinata kemudian membuka semua pakaiannya kemudian meletakkan belati tadi di perutnya.

"Disini kan?" Tanyanya menatap kearah si pemuda.

.

_Semua ini sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Semua ini sesuai dengan harapanmu._

_Seperti ini bukan? Seperti ini yang kau mau, bukan?_

_._

"Na—Naruto..." Hinata merangkak menaiki tubuh pemuda yang ada didepannya. Menarik paksa tubuhnya kesamping pemuda tersebut dengan sekuat tenaganya.

.

_Merah._

_Anyir._

_._

"Naruto..." Hinata memeluk tubuh pemuda itu lemah. Tubuhnya dan pemuda itu kini sudah dibalut indah oleh warna yang selama ini sangat disukainya.

"Naruto lihat? Hinata juga bisa melakukannya." Ucap Hinata seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh si pemuda.

Hinata tersenyum getir. Mencium pipi mulus pemuda dihadapannya itu lembut.

"Naruto dan Hinata akan selalu bersama, kan?" Hinata mebelai wajah pemuda itu dengan tangan kirinya. Membuat warna merah dari darahnya menempel dan menitik kesamping.

"Naruto..." Hinata menutup matanya pelan.

.

"_Aku akan selamanya mencintaimu, Hinata." Pemuda itu berujar lemah ditengah rasa sakit yang menderanya._

"_Naruto memang paling pantas dengan warna merah." Ucap si wanita tak menggubris perkataan pemuda itu sama sekali. Begitu terpaku dengan aliran darah yang terus keluar dari sayatan-sayatan di tubuh si pemuda._

"_Hinata..." si pemuda menutup matanya lemah. _

"_Naruto! Hinata mau lagi!" si wanita berujar ceria sambil meraba aliran darah dari sayatan di telapak tangan si pemuda. Namun tak ada jawaban._

"_Naruto! Hinata mau lagi!" si wanita kembali berujar, kali ini lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya._

_Tapi seperti sebelumnya dan akan menjadi seterusnya, tak ada jawaban lagi dari mulut si pemuda._

_._

"Kalian berdua memang paling cocok dengan warna merah." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam memasuki kamar yang dihuni oleh Hinata dan Naruto itu santai. Ditatapnya sosok Hinata dan Naruto di atas ranjang tersebut.

Sosok pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang dan kemudian berhenti tepat di ujung ranjang tersebut. Ditariknya selimut jingga yang kini warnanya sudah tercemar dengan warna merah milik sosok gadis yang terbaring diatas tubuh pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

"Hinata... Tak ku kira kau benar akan melakukannya." Si pemuda berambut hitam kelam merangkak naik keatas ranjang itu dan berhenti di atas tubuh dua sosok yang kini sudah tak bergerak itu.

"Warna ini sangat sesuai dengan kalian." Si pemuda kembali mengulang pernyataannya. Di sekanya tetesan darah yang menempel di wajah Hinata dan Naruto bergantian.

"Tapi tidak untuk wajah kalian." Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali menggumam. "Wajah kalian tidak boleh tercemar dengan warna ini. Wajah kalian adalah kehidupanku. Wajah kalian adalah hidupku."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu diam sambil menatap wajah Hinata dan Naruto bergantian. Hingga kemudian, sebuah cairan bening mengalir dari sudut kelopak mata onix miliknya dan menetes di wajah Hinata lalu kembali bergulir dan berhenti tepat diatas kelopak mata tertutup milik Naruto.

"Kalian sungguh jahat." Sosok pemuda itu kembali bergumam tanpa bisa menghentikan aliran cairan bening di kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kalian sungguh kejam."

.

"_Na—Naruto? Hinata... Hi—Hinata mau lagi." Sosok si wanita mulai gemetar. Di tatapnya sosok pemuda di depannya dalam. _

"_Naruto? Kenapa Naruto tidak memenuhi keinginan Hinata lagi?" Gemetar tubuh si wanita semakin menjadi. Di tangkupnya wajah tan milik pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan gemetar. Membuat wajah itu tercoreng oleh noda darah yang sebelumnya menempel di jemarinya._

"_Na...Ru...To..." Si wanita mendekatkan wajahnya kearah si pemuda. Dekat dan semakin dekat._

"_Kenapa Naruto... Tidak menolak?" semakin mendekat._

"_Apa karena kata itu?" Si wanita melirik kearah telapak kiri tangan si pemuda sekilas._

"_Ai..." si wanita melekatkan bibir mungilnya ke bibir si pemuda._

"_Dai suki... Dai suki da..." si wanita menggumam di tengah ciuman lembutnya pada si pemuda. Aliran cairan bening mulai melewati lekukan wajah mulusnya._

"_Ai shiteiru... Zutto... Naruto-kun."_

_._

"Yah..." pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu kemudian bangkit dan turun dari ranjang. Tatapan sepasang onix miliknya terarah kearah jendela kaca yang ada tepat di samping ranjang tersebut.

"Yah, pada akhirnya keinginan kalian terwujud..." si pemuda melirik kearah dua sosok yang sudah tak memiliki nyawa lagi tersebut.

"Kalian kini takkan lagi terpisahkan..."

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**A/N : ~ *ketawa setan* Ada apa dengan genre ini? Saya bikin Angst? Tragedi?**

**Reader : "Ga kerasa kali~"**

**Vi : "Cih! Biarin!" *semprot darah***

**Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha~ *_evil laugh, again_* Yah! Sebenarnya saya ga niat bikin ini. Awalnya nih cerita bukan buat Naruto ama Hinata, tapi buat Ruki.. *Tatap Ruki yang lagi pesta gegara ga jadi koit di cerita ini* XD**

**Yah, entah kenapa saya pengen bikin cerita NaruHina yang penuh darah. Walau saya rasa ini ga ada apa-apanya. DAN JANGAN TANYA SOAL SASUKE PERANNYA APA DI SINI. SOALNYA SAYA JUGA GA TAU! Wkwkwkwkwk**

**Sasuke : "Kurang ajar banget sih jadi author!"**

**Vi : "Mending lo masih gue ajakin di fic ini dan ga mati! Hayoooo~! Mau mati juga yak?" *siapin puluhan belati***

**Sasuke : *kabur***

**Yah, pokoknya saya mohon kritik dan sarannya soal fic ini. Dan kasih tau kalo saya salah letakin genre, yak?**

**So, Arigatou buat yang udah baca!**


End file.
